


Changing Rooms and Daddy Kinks

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Sawamura Daichi, Wall Sex, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Suga is an absolute minx, so he and Daichi get frisky in the locker room.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873630
Comments: 17
Kudos: 383





	Changing Rooms and Daddy Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Am I supposed to be studying for my math exam this Wednesday? Yes. Did I decide to write Daisuga smut instead just because I felt like it? ...Also yes.

“Suga-san, Daichi-san, see you tomorrow!” Hinata Shouyou yelled, grinning and bounding out of the changing room, chasing after Kageyama Tobio. As soon he was gone, Daichi Sawamura turned around, gripping his boyfriend’s wrists and slamming him against the wall. “You’ve been a bad boy, Koushi. Teasing me all day.” he grazed his lips against the shell of Sugawara Koushi’s ear, his rough tongue flicking out and licking it softly. Suga shivered in pleasure, his silver-grey hair splayed out against the wall, an almost unnoticeable smirk on his lips as he waited for Daichi to continue. “Wearing your old volleyball shorts that you  know  are too tight, just to get me to look at that beautiful ass of yours,” Daichi’s words were punctuated with a firm smack to Suga’s plump ass, making the flesh ripple. “Wiggling it in the air every time you bent over to pick up a ball. Drinking your water extra slowly just so I would look at your throat bob.”

Suga smirked, bucking his hips up, rubbing their hard cocks together. “It worked, didn’t it? You were staring at my ass all day, don’t think I didn’t noti—” Suga got cut off as Daichi latched his lips to his soft spot, sucking and nibbling on the side of his neck. He sunk his teeth into the soft, sensitive skin, smirking as he felt Suga shudder against him. Suga was quiet, his mind unable to form any words as Daichi pressed him against the wall. Once he was absolutely certain he had left several obvious red marks, he kissed his way back up Suga’s jaw, sliding one hand under his boyfriend’s volleyball jersey and resting it on his heaving chest. 

“You were saying?” Daichi asked smugly, cocking one eyebrow. He pinched and rolled a hard nipple between his warm, rough fingers, watching bemusedly as Suga tried to hold back a moan. 

“M-My plan w-worked. I t-teased you... _ngh_... got you flu-flustered... Fuck, Dai,” Suga squirmed as Daichi pushed his jersey up and over his head, lowering his lips to his pink, sensitive nipples. A strangled moan escaped him as Daichi nibbled on one and tugged on the other, sending sparks throughout his entire body. 

“You were a bad boy, Koushi. Should I punish you? Hmm?” He sucked gently, running his tongue over the hard bump. Suga’s mind was slowly turning to mush, but he forced himself to keep up his confident facade. 

“Why do you t-think... ngh... I’ve been teasing you? I want y-you to fuck me,  _ daddy._”

_ Fuck. He’s trying to kill me, isn’t he?  _ Daichi was already rock hard, his cock pulsing beneath the waistband of his volleyball shorts. Suga’s soft, creamy skin tasted like honey and vanilla, and he was addicted after the first taste. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Reaching down and ripping off his own jersey, he cast it aside and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Suga’s shorts. “Off. Now. Mine too.” Suga smirked. He was finally getting what he had wanted all day. 

“Yes, daddy,” he whispered, lust thrumming through his veins. He shucked off his own shorts and boxers in one go, pulling Daichi’s down too. As his boyfriend’s rock hard cock sprung out, Suga nearly drooled. Daichi was at least ten inches long (almost eleven, actually), and thick as  _ fuck_.  _God, I can’t wait until he’s inside me_.  He cried out as the dark-haired captain flipped him around and shoved him against the wall with his wrists over his head, sucking four of his fingers on his right hand into his mouth. 

Daichi circled his asshole, already wet with the precum dripping down from his weeping cock. “Hmm... Already so wet for me. You ready, baby boy?” Suga shivered in anticipation, pushing his ass backwards into Daichi’s fingers. 

“Please,” he gasped, desperate to feel something,  _ anything_. Chuckling softly, Daichi kissed the back of his neck and stabbed one finger into Suga’s warm insides with an obscene squelch. A whimper escaped Suga’s lips as he felt Daichi’s finger stretch his hole and press against his soft, sensitive walls. Daichi wasn’t a small man in _any_ sense of the word, and one of his fingers was already enough to make Suga go weak in the knees. 

“F-Fuck... Dai... D-Daichi... _ngh_... fuck, _fuck_ , _daddy_ —” Suga let out a borderline scream as Daichi jabbed his finger into his prostate. Daichi grinned as he watched his silver-haired boyfriend writhe against the wall and fall apart beneath him. 

“Where’s my confident Koushi now, hmm?” he breathed, nibbling on his boyfriend’s ear. Suga would have probably fallen over if it weren’t for Daichi’s left hand holding his wrists up. Daichi knew that he himself knew his boyfriend’s body better than anyone, probably even Suga himself, and that was something he took pride in. Adding another finger, he scissored Suga’s asshole open, his hand already drenched in precum. He had to physically fight against the instinct to split Suga in half on his painfully hard cock and fuck him like he meant it, but actually hurting his boyfriend was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“M-More. Fuck, Dai,  _ please,_” Suga begged, his ass clenching around Daichi’s fingers. He groaned as Suga wrenched one wrist out of his grasp and reached back, pumping his throbbing cock. “Please, daddy. I need you,” Suga turned his head, looking at Daichi with his pleading puppy eyes, a pout on his shiny pink lips. 

_ How the fuck am I supposed to resist that?  _ He slid in another finger with a squelch, his cock twitching in Suga’s soft hand as Suga clenched tight around his knuckles, before relaxing as he pumped in and out. He purposely kept missing his boyfriend’s prostate, only brushing over the rubbery nub and not giving it the attention he knew Suga wanted him to. The hazel-eyed boy whined in need, arching backwards into Daichi and grinding his ass down into his dark-haired boyfriend’s hand, trying to get the pressure he so desperately wanted. He let go of Daichi’s cock which he had been pumping slowly in his hand, wrapping his fingers around his own weeping dick. But before he could start pumping, Daichi pulled his fingers out of his warm, tight ass completely, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them above his head.

Daichi trapped Suga between his body and the wall, brushing the head of his cock tantalisingly against Suga’s red, swollen rim, giving him a taste of what he desperately wanted but couldn’t have yet. Suga whined at the loss of his fingers, trying to buck his hips backwards, but Daichi squeezed his wrists, a silent warning. “No. You were a bad boy, Koushi. And bad boys get punished. Only good boys get to come. Are you a good boy, hmm? Will you be a good boy for daddy?” he growled next to Suga’s ear, running his hot tongue over it. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be a g-good boy for daddy, I’ll be a good boy, please, fuck, Dai, daddy, please,  _ please,  pleasepleaseplease—”_ Suga babbled breathlessly, half out of his mind and nearly sobbing in need. Grinning smugly, Daichi spanked his perky ass again and slid his fingers back in one after another, until Suga was taking four of his long, thick fingers up his ass. He pumped in and out slowly, still missed his prostate, barely brushing over it, teasing Suga until he was a sobbing mess, writhing against him, silver hair tangled and hazel-brown eyes glassy with lust.

“Ngh!... fuck... Da-Daichi... Fuck— _ngah_! D-Dai, Daichi, daddy, please, please, _goddammit_ please just  _fuck me_! I need- I need your cock, I need it, please,  _ please—”_ Suga was _begging_ , he couldn’t stand it anymore, couldn’t go another moment without Daichi’s thick girth inside of him, he couldn’t-

“You need it? You need this cock, hmm? Where? Come on, be a good boy and tell daddy where you need his cock. Here?” Daichi smirked, thrusting his hot, hard cock between Suga’s soft thighs. He couldn’t help but let out a hiss as Suga clenched his legs together. 

“No, n-not there, in my ass, I need your cock in my ass, please, Dai, daddy, please, fuck me, fill me up,  _Daichi—”_

Daichi snapped. The sound of Suga moaning his name like that was too much. He pulled his fingers out of Suga’s ass and let go of his wrists, flipping him around and smashing their lips together. Suga moaned into the kiss as Daichi ravaged his mouth, slipping his tongue inside, tasting every inch he could find. He reached down and pumped Daichi’s thick cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip, playing with the precum he found there. Daichi pressed him back against the wall, hooking one big hand under his knee and pressing his milky thigh to his chest. “Ready, baby boy?” he whispered, his other hand cupping Suga’s face tenderly. 

In response, Suga only hitched his leg up even higher, resting it on Daichi’s shoulder. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Daichi’s cheek, with only six words on his lips: _"Fuck_ _me like you mean it.” _

_ You better fucking believe I will. _ Right now, Daichi had only one objective: To make his Koushi feel good. No more teasing, no more waiting, he just wanted to see his boyfriend’s beautiful face as he came. He squeezed Suga’s waist with one hand and lined himself up with his dripping asshole, and with one powerful thrust and a wet squelch, impaled his boyfriend on his cock. Suga moaned as he felt his hole stretch deliciously around Daichi’s thick girth, his legs twitching in pleasure. Countless times of being together like this had really changed his body. There was no way he could’ve taken something this big up his ass before he met Daichi. “Fuck...” Daichi hissed as Suga’s wet, warm insides wrapped themselves snugly around him. He got into a rhythm, pounding into Suga’s prostate, fucking him hard and fast and deep and groaning as his boyfriend got increasingly tighter. 

Suga moaned and arched against the wall as Daichi’s huge cock stretched him open and ravaged his insides, hitting his prostate so hard he saw stars. As he shuddered and writhed, saliva dripping over his open, swollen lips, Daichi could tell that he was close. He reached between them, grasping Suga’s neglected cock in his fingers and pumping him fast, just the way he knew his boyfriend liked. “Come on, baby boy. I’m close, too. Come for me. Come for daddy.” He squeezed Suga’s weeping dick in his fingers, still thrusting in and out of his tight, hot, squelching ass. Suga felt every ridge, every vein on that hot, throbbing cock inside of him, and Daichi’s words finally pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck... Dai, _ngh_ , daddy, daddy, _fuck_ , fuck, _ngah_ , daddy, fill me up, Daich— _uh_!” Suga came keening Daichi’s name, eyes rolling back and legs twitching, his cock spurting white, creamy cum all over his and Daichi’s chests. His wet, tight hole spasmed around his boyfriend’s cock, squeezing it in a vice-like grip. Daichi couldn’t hold back either, locking their hips together and shooting his cum deep into Suga with a shout of ‘ _Koushi_!’ on his lips.

They slumped against each other, panting as they came down from their highs. Daichi pulled out with a loud sucking noise and gripped Suga’s leg, gently lowering it to the ground. But as soon as he let go, Suga swayed, his knees buckling as he fell to the floor in a daze. 

Daichi freaked out. “Koushi?! F-Fuck, are you okay?” he stuttered anxiously, falling to his knees beside his boyfriend and leaning him on his shoulder. “I’m so fucking sorry baby, I went too hard, I hurt you, oh god, I’m so sorry—”

“Daichi.”

“Yeah?!” 

“I’m fine. My legs were just wobbly,” Suga whispered, turning his head and kissing Daichi’s jaw tenderly. “And you didn’t go too hard, you know I liked it. You need to focus on enjoying yourself too, you know.” Daichi smiled in relief, although there was still a little worry and guilt in his eyes. He reached up, grabbing a few tissues from the box on the shelf and gently cleaning up his cum still leaking out from Suga’s ass, then wiping off both their chests. He tossed the tissues aside and turned his sleepy boyfriend around, carefully tugging him into his lap. He rested his chin on top of Suga’s tousled hair, tucking him into his chest and draping his pale legs around his hips. 

“I don’t need to focus on myself because I always feel good around you.  _You_ make me feel good, Koushi. I love you.” he whispered tenderly, stroking the back of Suga’s head. Cuddling closer, Suga sighed in content, placing a gentle kiss to Daichi’s collarbone. 

“I love you too, Dai. And I love the way you have pretty much two completely different personalities when it comes to sex,” he giggled, nuzzling his face into Daichi’s chest, taking in his comforting scent of fresh earth and honey melon. 

Daichi blushed, burying his red face into Suga’s hair as his boyfriend laughed softly. “Come on. We should head home soon, it’s getting dark,” he grumbled, trying to cover up his embarrassment. 

“Hmm. Just a little longer... You’re so warm and comfy,” Suga yawned, “I don’t wanna move.” Daichi looked down at his drowsy boyfriend, smiling tenderly. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he whispered, stifling a yawn himself. All he got in response was an unintelligible mumble. He smiled to himself, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of Suga’s silver-blond head. After carefully reaching for his phone and setting a timer for thirty minutes, Daichi snuggled close to his boyfriend. They fell asleep in the changing room with their arms wrapped around each other, feeling the other’s steady heartbeat against their own, watched over by the bright, glowing moon rising steadily in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll see you in hell, y’all ;) Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :>


End file.
